Wolf Fever
by Doodle142
Summary: Story 1 of 5 When an teenage boy accidently finds the barrier between past and present while hunting he is thrust into a war torn world where he must decide who is with him, and who is against him.


**WOLF****FEVER**

Told by: (Reader Unknown…)

CHAPTER 1: Lucky

It was six in the morning. Every thing was peaceful and quiet as the birds started to come out and sing. The fresh morning dew was still clinging to the blades of grass that had settled during the night. But then suddenly the quiet morning was interrupted by the ringing of an alarm clock. The birds flew away, the dew showered down to the ground, leaving the tiny blades of grass behind as if looking for a new world of excitement and adventure. A camp had been set up during the night. There was an old fire still smoldering in the small, dug pit. The tent was covered in dew. Inside there was a noise of groaning and shuffling of equipment. The tent zipper came down and out came a small boy, no older then the age of 18, looking tired and lonely. He had light green eyes which slanted downward, and an untidy mess of dirty blond hair. He was wearing only jeans that were worn and tattered. He pulled on his camouflage combat boots, tied them, and proceeded toward a big lump of bushes. On the other side was a small tangle of branches and leaves. He walked four feet to the left, where he found a few small trees stripped of bark. He examined the rough markings on the tree. "What luck" he muttered to himself. His voice was a little hoarse. "It's got to be a least a four-pointer". He examined the tree for another two minutes before standing up and walking to a small pair of tracks. He softly rubbed the dirt where a deer track lay, fresh as the morning was early. "Lucky again, these tracks are less then a day old" he thought. He had been tracking a small group of deer for four days straight, through the thick woods that nobody seemed to want to get near or even dare to go inside. Most people thought that the woods were haunted by some curse or something. He didn't believe a word of it. "I better break camp" he said tiredly. So he went back to his small camp, and within an hour of cramming and packing (and eating a very hunger satisfying pop-tart…), he had packed all his belongings on his framed backpack, put on his camouflage clothing, heaved his pack onto his shoulder, and picked up his beautiful, polished, recurve bow. He preferred this over all weapons. He had also packed a small, twenty-two caliber pistol. But he didn't plan on using it. He had tried to explain to his grandfather four days earlier that he only packed it if he met anything "unfriendly" in the woods. If his mother had known this, she would've had a fit and would've protested immediately. But she didn't know, and she never found out, until sixty seven days later, but that's a story for another day….He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked similar to a dog-tag. It said "FOX" on it. But this was not his real name, only a nickname. His real name was Taylor Rae Kaza. He slipped it over his neck, along with two other necklaces, but these looked like each had half of it missing. He slipped his sixty two swan-feather-fletched arrows into his quiver, which rested comfortably on his back, and set off, into the deep unknown wilderness.

CHAPTER 2: The tree stand

The air was cold all through morning. Taylor had walked for an hour searching for his tree stand. He had a little trouble remembering where it was. "Now I know it said one hundred-twenty paces south and two to the…" but he never finished his sentence. There was no need to, for he had walked right into the tree which held a small bundle of blankets that were camouflaged at the top. A small rope ladder dangled from the tree. He hoisted himself on the ladder and climbed very slowly to the top. When he reached the end of the ladder, he pulled himself onto the small wooden platform, set his pack down, and began reassembling the stand. He taped the blankets to the tree and made himself a little tent at the top. He strung his bow, pulled out ten arrows from his quiver, stepped outside of the little tent, and pulled up a tiny camping chair and a cooler. And so Taylor waited, with his bow in one hand, a refreshing Sprite in the other, and checked his watch. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. Taylor waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, until a sharp CRACK split the silence in two, like an ax to a turkey on thanksgiving. Taylor gripped his bow tight and nocked in arrow. "Now don't move" he told himself. He waited for two minutes before he saw it, a beautiful, and incredibly large deer walk slowly across the leaves. It stopped with its back turned to the stand. Taylor pulled back on the string. "This is it!" he thought. Three seconds…two seconds… one second…and…BBBBAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! The sound came so fast it felt like someone had poured a tub full of water on him in a millisecond. The dear bolted through the trees. "OH NO!" Taylor yelled. He released his arrow. It soared toward the deer… and hit a tree. "CRUD!!!" Taylor was very angry and upset. He released another arrow and missed. There was no more hope in getting the deer, for the deer had already vanished. He had done all that hard work and put a lot of effort into bagging a deer, but in the end, he wasn't able to accomplish his task. But he didn't have time to think about it for long, because another BANG was heard and the tree beside the stand exploded in a fury of splinters and flame. Taylor was the thrown from the tree and he started his fast descent toward the ground. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….CCRRRUUUDDDD!!!!!" He screamed all the way down, and hit the ground with a loud THUD. He saw white all over the place. "Ooohhhh…I'm screwed." He thought. He tasted blood, and passed out.

CHAPTER 3: Looking

"He don't look to good". Taylor heard someone say. "Well of course, how would you like to be thrown from a tree, and be slammed into the ground like that"? Another voice said. "Ooohhhh" Taylor groaned. "Its all right lad" the first voice said. "You gave us quite a start." "Where am I?" Taylor asked. "You're in our camp and lucky to be alive," the first voice said, "When you fell, you leg landed on a metal pole which was sticking straight up in the air and, well, you probably know what I mean". Taylor sat up and looked at his left leg. There were bandages wrapped tightly around his leg. At that moment, he knew that the pole went through his leg. "Now before you leave, lad, we wanted to ask you a question." The Second man said. "What?" "Well, we was wondering whether or not you seen any Wolves lately." "Me, no" he answered. "Why?" "Well" the first man started, "we was hunting one for a contest." "We was tracking him till he lost us by the morning fog." "We was chasing him until he howled his head off, and then that's when the explosion shattered the tree next to us, and it killed one of our mates, old bob Smeltri." "I'm terribly sorry for your loss" Taylor said, he then continued by saying "But, how could that wolf howl cause the tree to explode?" The first man replied "That's the problem, lad." "We don't know". "And" the second man said. "We're pretty sure that that wolf howl caused that tree beside your stand to explode and throw you from that platform" "He probably thought that you were one of us". "Oh that's just groovy" Taylor thought. "We hope you'll forgive us for mixing you up in this mess" Said the first man. "Oh I do" Taylor said, "but I didn't hear a wolf howl." "Listen lad, we learned something about these wolves" the first man said. "We learned that those buggers got eyesight unlike any creature on this dang planet!" the second man explained. "They have the ability to see anything up to FOUR miles away!" Now Taylor really thought that this was a bunch of lies. "Blow up trees? Incredible eyesight? He probably couldn't blow up and ant" Taylor angrily replied.

The explosion right next to the tent however proved him wrong. And he realized for one split second, that there little talk was actually proven true, and he might have a little problem with this wolf.

CHAPTER 4: _"Behind You"_

Screams tore through the camp as the flames flared among the tents. Taylor limped outside and what he saw almost made him vomit. There was a corpse ten feet away from him. There was only half of it missing from it. "Oh my…" Taylor started, but he didn't have time to think, as he was already throwing up because of the man who ran past him. He was on fire. Then, Taylor heard it. It was clear and somewhat beautiful and smooth, like a flute being played. It was a wolf howl. Taylor stopped vomiting and scanned the area for his equipment, and the wolf. Taylor started to look around for it. "Stay close lad!" said the first man who had spoken to Taylor before the explosion. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his pack, undamaged, by a tree. He started to go through it, when a voice in his head made him look up and to his left. He froze with unspeakable terror. There on the little hill next to him, was a big grey wolf. "_Hello"_ said the voice. "What?" said Taylor, who couldn't move at all. "_Behind you"_ said the voice. The wolf continued to stare at him. Taylor didn't budge. He couldn't. He was paralyzed with fear, the dark, forest green eyes boring into his. "_Behind you" _the voice said again. "_Unless you would like to be flat"_ the voice was a bit deep, ancient like. Taylor found the courage to turn around. A tree was falling towards him; it couldn't have been more than twenty feet above him when he turned around. "Oh not good" Taylor said as he picked up his pack and dove from under the shadow of the tree, which had just collided with the ground. His leg was screaming in pain. The fires continued to spread and the battle to fight them and to prevent them to reach the surrounding woods was vicious, but in a few hours they were put out. Taylor wasn't able to get up after he dove away from the tree, because his leg wouldn't will it. When he finally was able to get up, the wolf was gone.

Chapter 5: "_Hello"_

The wound on Taylor's leg was bleeding. But that wasn't what was bothering him. "What was that voice?" he thought. Just the thought of it scared him. He had already said his good byes to the campers, and paid his respects at the funerals for the campers who had died in the wolf's onslaught. But was it really out of aggressiveness? He couldn't tell. Taylor had to stop for an hour to bandage his leg up, rest, and to think about that strange wolf. Taylor had been traveling for an hour. The bad thing was, his map had been burned to ashes by the fires. In other words, he was lost. Taylor didn't have time to think about it right now, because a sharp SNAP sounded from behind. Taylor gripped his pistol tightly, and prepared to fire. "_Hello". _It was the voice again. Taylor turned around. Sure enough, the grey wolf was there, sitting on a pile of twigs, one in his mouth. He then started to chew on it. "W… w… who... are you?" Taylor said, sounding afraid. _"My name is, as you probably might of guessed, is Wolf". _"How original" Taylor thought. _"So, to start this conversation off, who are you?" _" Well, my name is Taylor" he said, trying to be polite. _"It looks as if you are lost, which you probably are" _Wolf said. "Wait a minute," Taylor said. "You can understand what I'm saying?" _"I can even hear your thoughts, if they are projected or meant to be sent to me"_ Wolf explained. "Wow" Taylor thought.

Wolf went on "_I was wondering, since I have nowhere else to go, if I could go with you on your little journey"._ Taylor began to answer but quickly checked himself "wait a minute, aren't you the wolf who tried to kill me in my tree stand?" He nodded slowly, and then said "_I thought you were one of…them…and I got a little upset…"_ Taylor gave him a good response to that statement "A LITTLE UPSET!?!?" "You got me a pole through the leg, don't you think I'm a 'little upset'?!" He responded in a normal voice _"I'm really sorry Taylor, but there is something you should know about these hunters"_ Taylor asked him what he meant. "_Well…you see, they killed my…" _He didn't get to finish his sentence. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets came from nowhere. Taylor quickly dived behind a tree. He then heard the beautiful but deadly wolf howl. Taylor poked his head around the corner of the trunk where he saw an amazing sight. A thin line of flame threw it self into a tiny hole in a tree some hundred and fifty yards off, and erupted into a firework show of splinter and flame. A group of 5 men were incinerated as the flames hit them, a few survived the initial blast, but the remaining fire reduced them to ash. Taylor's mouth dropped and he uttered a horrifying gasp. "Oh my…" Taylor said, astonished and afraid. He couldn't get the thought of that horrible killing flame out of his head. _"I suggest we leave, because I believe I forgot to mention that they're hunting you too,"_

Chapter: 6 WHY ME!?!?! UGH, DANGIT!

Taylor wasn't happy; anyone could have seen that because of his furious and frustrated cry: "WHY ARE THEY HUNTING ME, I THOUGHT THEY WERE AFTER YOUR BLOOD!!!!" Wolf replied calmly as if knowing he would say that and said "_let me explain, AHEM, those people aren't normal hunters, they work for a destructive and power hungry militarized / scientist group called Strike Force, and they wish to kill me and study me for…technology and learning purposes…"_ Taylor thought about it thinking "Strike Force eh? Well that's certainly not good news" Taylor then said to wolf, still annoyed "yeah I get that, BUT WHY ME??? UGH, DANGIT, things like this don't happen everyday you know, so why me!" Wolf gave a snort that made the answer sound obvious, and that ANYONE should know that answer "_well silly, if you are with me…wait, let me put it this way, Strike Force doesn't care for anything, they kill ,hurt, and rape everywhere they go. They are thieves, scoundrels, and nothing more then pathetic."_ He went on to say "_if they want something Taylor, u better believe they'll do everything in there power to get it, and KILL anyone who gets in there way so…" _He left the rest of the answer to Taylor "So if I'm with you, they assume I'm protecting you, and they kill me, right?" _"Um, that would be correct, yeah…" _Taylor was not happy to hear this, but seeing as Wolf's… abilities, were quite useful, he thought they wouldn't have any trouble. What changed his mind was the gunfire, and the bullet burying itself within his right forearm. He learned at that moment that these guys worked fast, REALLY fast. "ARGH!!" Taylor's hurtful cry rang through the forest as he ducked under a tree and screamed "GOOD SWEET MOTHER OF GOD THAT HURTS!!!" Wolf growled and roared "_STAY DOWN" _Then he leaped by Taylor and breathed in an enormous breath. Taylor thought "oh jeez, here it comes" Since he didn't get to see how Wolf had done it, he was quite excited but yet frightened as he awaited the howl , then he heard the crystal clearness of it as Wolf opened his mouth and held it there. It sounded so beautiful, Wolf's eyes had turned a horrid blood red, and his mouth was opened wide, a small glinting ball of pure red suspended between his upper and lower jaws. "My god" Taylor thought, but then a small, threadlike strand of light shot through his mouth, through the ball, and into the man. The howl grew immensely loud and lovelier as it was beautiful. Wolf roared as the ball became a mass crescendo of flame and light and shot like a jet propelled rocket into the man. An astonishing shockwave of horrid flames sprang from the ground in all directions; with a fury the man was thrown into the air, screaming in a torrent of flames, and was brought back to the ground nothing more then ashes, the 15 foot radius around him (or what was left of him) was flame. Taylor couldn't speak, he felt a tear in his eye, and he had never seen anyone or anything quite beautiful but equally deadly all at the same time. Wolf's breathing steadied, and he turned to Taylor and said "_Well we had better get going before more show up" _Wolf started to walk but then stopped, turned again and said "_Why are you staring at me like that?"_ Taylor continued to stare at Wolf, mesmerized and afraid. "_What is it?" _Taylor couldn't move, he didn't even notice his arm covered in warm blood. At that point Wolf was done waiting; he went up to Taylor, meeting eye to eye, and said loudly "_WHAT!?!?!" _Taylor replied, shaking with fear "You scare me" Wolf snorted and walked away.

Chapter 7: _"Who is she?"_

"_Soooooooo…we're lost, is that what you are implying?"_ Wolf said a little annoyed. It was an hour and a half since Taylor was horrified and amazed by the sight of Wolf's incredible power. Taylor's arm was bandaged, but dry blood continued to rest on his tender arm. The slightest movement was enough to make it bleed again. Taylor's arm was killing him, but he wasn't done arguing and fighting about there…small…predicament. "OF COURSE WE ARE LOST, IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED (which of course you have not) YOUR LITTLE TRICK BACK AT THE CAMP WAS ENOUGH TO BURN MY MAP ALL TO HE-" Wolf interrupted him _" WELL SORRY, HOW THE CRAP WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOUR MAP WOULD GET IN MY WAY!" _"OH REALLY, WELL SINCE WE ARE TOTALLY LOST MISTER BIG BAD WOLF, HOW DO YOU INTEND ON GETTING US OUT OF HERE?" Wolf became silent. He walked to a nearby hill and sat, staring at the sky, the trees looming over him. Wolf sat there for what seemed like eternity when he at last spoke _"Why do you carry a necklace that is half broken" _Taylor was caught off guard by this question. Before he spoke Wolf cut him off _"You carry two necklaces, both half broken, but yet they do not fit"_ Taylor finally took the chance and said "I have no reason to open myself to you, besides…you are just a simple wolf with a flaming ball that shoots out of your mouth, why should I talk to you?" Wolf replied _"Well I was just wondering…"_ And he continued to sit. For half an hour they sat there, not saying a word, enjoying the breeze passing by. It was 5:00 in the evening before Taylor at last spoke "One was given to me as a token of friendship for saving someone from a fire…" Wolf cut him off again _"Brave…but what of the other one?" _Taylor didn't want to remind himself of what happened, but he answered "This one was given to me by…a special person…" Wolf cut in yet again _"Who is she?" _Taylor then had to force the horrid memory of it happening back into his mind "She died, a long time ago, when I was 14" Wolf bowed his head in response saying _"I'm so sorry I brought it up, I am going to be a nosy stupid ignorant fellow here but may I ask how" _Taylor tried to hold back his tears, it was too much for him, but he still spoke. "The someone I saved from the fire was the girl, she died in the hospital…I was two rooms over in critical condition," Wolf didn't speak for the remainder of the time until Taylor spoke "oops…I forgot I always keep a spare map with me in my pack…HEY! Don't look at me like that" Wolf walked away. "Where are you going, WOLF!! WAIT UP! DANGIT YOU BLOCKHEAD, COME BACK HERE"

Chapter 8: "What the?" _"SHUT UP AND GET ON!"_

Taylor and Wolf continued to walk for quite a while, but where they were going was something Taylor didn't know. "Hey Wolf, where are we going?" Taylor said tired, his leg and arm hurting. Wolf had the map in his mouth and spoke in Taylor's mind _"Trust me, I know, it's a safe haven for refugees; a sort of village, that's where" _Taylor wondered whether or not this village might be safe from Strike Force or not. "Do they know about this village" Taylor asked. Wolf stopped walking looked up to him and said _"Look, will you just trust me, I know where we are going alright, just relax" _Machine gun fire blazed through the trees towards them. Taylor managed to duck behind a large boulder before the flesh searing bullets reached him. Wolf jumped behind the boulder with Taylor and tried to get a message through his head. Taylor could hear the words very faintly "how much do you weigh?" Taylor shouted "I THINK ABOUT 180 to 210..WHY?" Wolf's body went rigid as he grew 3 times his normal size his fangs got larger, his hair more long, and his voice boomed. "WHAT THE?" _"SHUT UP AND GET ON!" _Taylor jumped on Wolf's back, as soon as his legs hit Wolf they were bolting through the trees at an alarming rate. The machine gun fire gone faster then a rabbit being chased by a dog. After long hours of riding Wolf, Taylor became tired, he almost fell asleep before Wolf boomed _"I SEE THE VILLAGE TAYLOR, ITS 3 and ¾ MILES AWAY!" _"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" _"I CAN SEE FAR, I THINK THE RECORD IS FOUR MILES FOR ME!"_ For ten minutes the ride continued until they reached a small clearing. A small village on the edge near the woods was laying peacefully under the moonlight. A girl who looked about Taylor's age came running up to meet them. When the light hit her face, Taylor gaped in wonder. She had beautiful, long, brown hair which ran down her back to her thighs, her face was very pretty, which matched her brown eyes perfectly. Taylor projected a message to Wolf saying "I find her form pleasing" Wolf snorted a sort of…laugh. The girl stopped in front of them saying "Welcome back Lord Wolf" _"Its very nice to be back here" _The girl nodded and turned to Taylor "Hi" Her voice was so calm and beautiful, Taylor realized that her presence was soothing him and stripping away his worries and fears of the impending threat of Strike Force, as well as the pain in his arm and leg. Taylor started to blush "uh…..hi" The girl giggled and said "So what's your name?" Taylor tried not to say "you're beautiful" out loud for fear of embarrassment and said "My name is Taylor Snyder, yours?" The girl replied sweetly "mine is Reilly, Kacie Reilly, it's a pleasure to meat you Taylor" Taylor blushed even harder and tried to look away. Kacie giggled and said "we have a hut reserved and a bath waiting for you Wolf and a separate for Taylor. He was confused but Wolf helped out with his clueless state saying _"Wolves and humans have different ways of sleeping and bathing, as well as eating…surely you knew that"_ Taylor replied in thought "No, not really…" Kacie giggled again and said "well now you know don't you," Taylor replied with "Yeah I guess I…wait a minute, you heard what I said in my mind" She smiled and nodded. She then turned and started to walk back to the village. Taylor turned to Wolf and said "So she heard what I said earlier?" Wolf snorted again with laughter and padded along to the village. That embarrassed him even more as his face turned five shades of red. Taylor looked back at the woods, knowing that his assailants were not too far behind him. Taylor let out a deep sigh and said out loud "well as long as I'm here, I might as well get to know this place, I think I could use that bath now" He turned his back to the woods and proceeded to the village.

Chapter 9: The Village Moon

The village was not as small as he originally thought. People from all over appeared to greet them and shout for attention. Kacie lead the way through the crowd until they came to a fork in the village road. "Lord Wolf, I'm sure you remember where your hut is" Wolf nodded and replied _"Thank you once again Miss. Reilly" _she turned to Taylor and said "will you come with me please?" Taylor followed her to a small hut made of bamboo and twine, the roof was covered in enormous leaves. "Here you are Lord Taylor" Taylor blushed even more then before and managed to spit out "uh…..thank you…" She giggled and said "Good night" Taylor said good night back and stepped inside, the room was larger then he thought, there was a small rock pool of steaming hot water, a comfortable feather bed, a mirror for shaving and other morning needs, a small desk, table, night stand , and an odd lamp that glowed eerily but filled the room with a pleasant, adequate light. "I could learn to like this place" Taylor said and undressed himself. The water was perfect, hot and not cold. He washed and rinsed himself off and just sat in the hot steaming pool water. He positioned the pistol by the pool just incase. The door opened and Taylor ducked behind one of the pool's large rocks, pistol locked and loaded in his hand. "Who is it?" Taylor asked. "Silly, I've brought you some clean clothes" Kacie said. Taylor relieved the pressure off the trigger and said "Thank you Miss. Reilly can you set them down on the bed please?" Kacie walked over and placed them on his bed "have a nice bath?" Kacie asked, half giggling. Taylor's cheeks were fire red. She gave a simple goodbye and walked out the door. "Now might be a good time to see how Wolf is doing" Taylor thought. He found his new clothes where Kacie had left them. "Silk?" Taylor asked to himself. The fabric felt soft and smooth, and most likely loose. Taylor slipped them on (Loose white shirt with long, baggy, blue pants) and stepped outside, he checked his watch. "Good God, 3:00 in the morning" Taylor said surprised. He continued to walk throughout the houses until he came to Wolf's hut. He turned the handle and walked in.

Taylor was confused at the sight of a man sitting in a chair sharpening a large, LARGE sword, someone who looked like they were in there twenties, dressed in the same clothes as Taylor, but different colors and bigger for his size. The man looked up and said _"What"_ Taylor gasped and took a step back. He had the same deep, ancient voice as Wolf did. "Oh my…" Taylor said. _"What, something wrong?" _Taylor continued to stare. The man looked down at himself "_Oh, oops…I guess I should have mentioned that I have more abilities then meets the eye" _"Uh, you are a Werewolf?" _"OH GOOD HEAVENS NO, I am an ancient being of sorts, able to switch appearances as I wish". _Taylor said sat down in the chair opposite of him and said "What now Wolf?" Wolf replied _"We wait young one, we wait" _after he said those words he looked out of the window into the clear night sky at the glowing village moon suspended in the air.

"_ARGGHHH!!!" _Dragon was not amused to hear this news. He had just received the report about the camp and two more reports of separate encounters with this wolf were on the way _"HOW LONG MAJOR?!?!" _he roared through gritted teeth. Dragon had the human body but his fangs, his long, dark brown hair; even his horrid blood red eyes were enough to fool anybody. He had a muscular body; on it was a black and red assortment of armor, a blue sword resting comfortably at his side, while a normal one was resting on his left. A small pitiful being approached, whimpering in fear. Shaking he said "I don't know my lord; we have just received the report of the wolf escaping our machine gun sentries. Dragon turned his head, sighed, then sharply turned his head back, pointed his hand at the man and roared "DRAGNAFERNO!!!!!!" The man screamed as a massive bolt of blood red flame incinerated him and the wall behind him, destroying 500 feet of the forest behind that.

The rest of the men gasped in incredible fear. Dragon put his hand on his sword hilt, and spoke icily _"Find him……find the village…and kill him…SLOWLY" _One of the men summoned the courage to walk to him "but my lord, how will he defeat him" Dragon thought for a moment then said _"Take Sanger with you, he may be able to turn the tide of the battle and turn that little boy into SUSHI too"_ Dragon looked down on the man in fury _"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" _He roared. The man ran for cover, as Dragon turned and walked to a small throne. He turned and sat, wondering how he was going to get rid of this thorn in his side

_14 DAYS LATER _

Chapter 10: A deep breath and a healer's touch

Taylor awoke to find new clothes on the chair in which his pack, bow, and other items leaned up against it. Taylor had been given a grand tour 11 days ago, and was spending lots of time with Kacie, learning lots. He would even begin his sword instruction today, which Wolf of course was teaching him. Taylor didn't understand why he couldn't just use gun and bow, but wolf said that close encounters will most likely occur, so he had to be ready for them. Taylor stepped outside to the cool morning air, the breeze was nice and the morning dew was still clinging to the blades of grass in the streets. Taylor was startled by Wolf's voice in his head _"We have some time before your beating today, so try to prepare yourself…err…take a nap or something"_ Taylor face scowled at Wolf's words. But he did as he was told; he walked up the meadow-hill and he laid down on the soft grass. He closed his eyes and reviewed what has been happening the past two and a half weeks. The pole in his leg, the "camp fire" the bullet in his arm, the ride on wolf's back, the village, everything. Taylor continued to lay there before a voice startled him "Hi there, what are you doing?" Taylor's eye shot open as he saw Kacie's face stare down close to his "YAAAAAHHH!!!!" Taylor screamed, startled completely. He tried to get up but tripped on a rock and fell, splitting his knee open. Taylor winced in pain as fresh blood poured out of his wound. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" Kacie cried when she seen what she had caused. "No, its okay" Taylor said, do you have a doctor around here that can help me?" Kacie smiled and said "Hold still" she pulled out a bottle of green liquid and opened it. "Um, what exactly is tha-ARRGHH!!!!!!!" She had already began pouring it onto his knee. The liquid burned like a pan stove at 500 degrees, but what shocked him is what she did next. Taylor grew very still as Kacie put the bottle back in her pocket and hugged his knee, while placing her cheek on the wound. Taylor could do nothing but stare. She muttered something and continued to rest her head on his knee. After five minutes she removed her head and rubbed his knee. "Hmmmm that ought to do it Taylor" she said professionally. Taylor looked at his knee. He gasped in surprise; his knee was in perfect shape, no blood no cut. "You're a healer" Taylor said, looking at up and meeting Kacie's eyes. "It looks like it dripped on your leg too, you don't have a hole in it anymore…but" she paused, looking up at him and stared into his green, wide, eyes. "That arm needs help too" She shifted her glance to his left fore arm. "I uh..." Taylor began, but was interrupted. "Shhhhh, relax, let me help you" she took the bottle out again and lifted his sleeve, her hand gently rubbing his arm. Taylor's cheeks grew crimson; he hadn't felt this way before since…he put the thought in the back of his mind. Kacie had already poured the bottle of liquid on his arm and was rubbing it. Taylor sat and waited, but squeaked in surprise when she put her arms around him and laid her head on his arm, giving him sort of a hug. Taylor sat motionless, barely breathing, the smell of her hair passing by him, the warmness of her cheek against his arm and the side of his chest. He wouldn't dare put his arms around her, for fear of being hurt, but he almost did on instinct. He then heard her say "cubane…" and his arm flashed orange, she took her arms out from around him and checked his arm. "There you go, good as new." She said, she continued saying "now you're ready for your practice." She smiled at him and stood up, after looking back and giggling, she made her way back to the village. Taylor still couldn't believe what had just transpired, he took a deep breath, then stood up and made his way to the training grounds.

Chapter 11: Wolfsaeiga-sword of the moon's knight

Taylor approached Wolf sitting on a bench; he barely got 10 feet from him when he said _"She healed you" _Taylor was surprised too hear how he knew. "How did you know?" Wolf laughed and turned his head toward him, He had short black hair, dark forest green eyes, an ancient look in his eyes, and the face of a young twenty-four year old. Wolf responded _"Well silly, multiple reasons."_ Taylor told him to go on _"One, you don't smell like blood anymore, two, you have her scent on you (laughs) and three, I saw it through your eyes" _Taylor stared at him scowling saying "you really scare me Wolf" Wolf snorted with laughter and said _"come with me, its time you earned this"_ Taylor followed him through the village to a small, open area in the village. "_Here"_ Wolf said and held out what looked like the same very large sword he had been sharpening many weeks ago. Wolf turned and handed him the sword saying "_This is the sword known as Wolfsaeiga, the blade is completely impervious to heat, cold, scratching, and only needs to be sharpened every seven days after blood has touched its edge." _But Wolf's voice suddenly became very serious _"If you only pull the sword from the sheath, it will remain like the way it is, but if you shout it's name, it will turn into a monstrous killing machine, for buried deep inside is a horrible spirit known as the WOLF FEVER, you must never allow the sword to remain in the state for long, otherwise the sword may claim you body and use it has a horrible weapon…understand?" _Taylor nodded and Wolf put a message in his head. Taylor nodded again and then watched Wolf proceed to the other end of the field. Wolf drew a simple old sword and held it in a defensive position. Taylor put his hand on Wolfsaeiga's handle, and gently pulled the dark green blade from its ember sheath. Taylor gaped in wonder as the sword came out. Pure green, had to be at least five feet long, and shined with the morning sun. Taylor put his sword in a resting position. Wolf and Taylor stood motionless. Suddenly Wolf sprang at him and Taylor was lucky enough to put the sword up in time before his jagged sword made its home in his neck. Taylor pushed Wolf off of him and charged Flinging the sword and missing, hitting a stone wall, causing it to smash. Taylor's jaw dropped, but was interrupted by the battle cry behind him. Taylor quickly side-stepped the swing and brought his blade up into a defensive mode. They continued fighting, Wolf was getting somewhere tiring him out, but Taylor was getting nowhere. "Now's my chance to test this thing, being weary of Wolf's words of course." He thought. Taylor raised the sword in the air and roared "WOLFSAEIGA!!!" Wolf stopped dead in midair and landed on the ground. The blade lit up with green and blue flame as the straight sword's blade grew wider and curved, changing it to a MASSIVE reversed-blade-sword. The blade became the purest green he had ever seen. Taylor was scared at this transformation, like Wolf's howl, beautiful but deadly.

The sword had also become weightless. Taylor remembered the words Wolf had told him in his head and then he jumped in the air towards Wolf and roared "MURA-RAE-KAZNA!!" The sword was engulfed in blue flame as he brought it down smashing to the ground. The entire area in front of him was being shattered by a blue-green bolt of electrical energy and flames. A massive explosion ripped the ground apart sending Taylor flying. "OH MAN BAD IDEA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed he was 100 feet in the air, but that number was quickly reduced with the fast decent towards the ground. The moment the sword flew out of his hands, it changed back and was falling with Taylor. The ground and his back met quickly as the life was knocked out of him. Taylor was able to hold on to consciousness long enough to see the Wolfsaeiga bury itself within his right shoulder, sticking straight up into the blue sky, which in Taylor's eyes, turned black as the night, and fell asleep.

Sanger looked at the village with disgusted eyes; he had already destroyed three other villages in his search. His thoughts of this being the one were confirmed when the blast erupted on the outskirts of the houses. He saw a boy being thrown high into the air, a sword with him.

He stood still as he came flying down towards Sanger and landed ten feet in front of him. Sanger watched as the sword fell into the boy's right shoulder. Sanger observed the boy, watching blood pour from his shoulder onto the ground. He slowly turned and walked back to his camp two miles away…

Chapter 12: A painful night and easing the pain

Taylor's eyes opened slowly, his head was rested on a comfy feathered pillow. His shoulder was bandaged from something but he couldn't remember why. He then saw Wolfsaeiga in its sheath lying on the table. At last he remembered its green blade penetrating his skin and burying itself within. Taylor also remembered the shockwave he caused. He gasped. Taylor realized that shockwave hit Wolf and the fields behind it, as well as himself. "What was that power, and what was that…awful, dark feeling" When Taylor had shouted the sword's name, he felt a dark presence within himself. Full of evil, pain, and suffering. Taylor shuddered and stood up. He managed to walk a foot, when his shoulder opened and blood started pouring from it once again. Taylor roared in pain as he fell to the ground on his back unable to move. Kacie almost broke the door down coming in; she knelt down beside him and pulled out a special crimson, ember colored liquid. The pain doubled as it hit his skin. Taylor wanted to be dead rather then face the horrible pain of the wound that the sword had given him. He screamed in pain as Kacie's eyes filled with tears saying "Please stop screaming, I'm here, it's going to be okay, I'm here!!" Kacie wondered how he would stop Taylor from waking the whole village and causing uproars and fighting, not too mention bringing enemies. She looked at his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. She put her hand around his head and pulled it toward hers. Taylor's screaming abruptly stopped as Kacie's lips closed down on his. Tears were pouring from her eyes, just as blood flowed from Taylor's shoulder. Taylor's eyes were closed, but his shock wanted them to fling open in wide surprise. Taylor's mind slipped out of consciousness again and he blacked out. Kacie removed her lips from his and hugged him. She had stopped crying the moment the blood stopped. They just sat there in a pool of tears and blood for an hour, not thinking about anything. Kacie used all her strength to put Taylor back on the bed. She was out of energy as she saw her vision go black, and she collapsed on top of him, asleep. Taylor's eyes were squinted in pain. Wolf walked through the open door. There wasn't a scratch on him. He observed the room from the sword resting on the table, to the pool of blood on the floor, to Kacie whose head was Taylor's chest asleep, and Taylor himself as he battled the pain of his shoulder in his mind. Wolf sat in the comfortable chair by the table and looked north. He saw Sanger's camp two miles into the forest. _"We really don't have a lot of time…"_ Wolf said to himself. He went behind a changing wall which you change your clothes behind, and came out the same big grey wolf as he was in the woods. He jumped on the chair, curled up, and fell asleep.

Chapter 13: _"Try again_"

Taylor's eyes opened, he couldn't remember last night, all except the pain. He remembered his pain stopped for twenty seconds at least. Taylor tried to move but he couldn't. Taylor was puzzled until he looked down to see Kacie's head on his chest. His breath caught in his lungs. "WHAT THE?" Taylor screamed in his mind. _"Well I see your awake, are you ready to try again?"_ Wolf said in his mind. Taylor looked over to the chair, finding Wolf sitting upright in his… "Dog form" and staring at him.  
Taylor was upset "AGAIN?" Taylor roared in his mind.  
"I ALMOST GOT KILLED, AND YOU WANT ME TO TRY AGAIN?" Wolf nodded.

Before Taylor could speak again Wolf said _"Listen to me, you and I are the only ones supposed to know about the Strike Force camp two miles away from here that is preparing to come after us"_ Taylor's jaw dropped. _"Don't say anything, and don't move, just relax and wait until she gets up, at least let her rest Taylor, then you can move, I can see you two don't remember anything about last night then"_ Taylor wanted to answer but truth be told, he really didn't remember. "What happened?" Taylor asked. Wolf jumped out from on top of the chair and walked to the door. Before he left he turned his head saying _"she healed your pain and screaming" _Taylor looked at him and said "that's not all is it..." Wolf stared at him and replied "_She healed your heart as well"_ And without waiting for his response, he padded out the door. Taylor wondered what he meant as he fell asleep again to ponder his thoughts. Kacie awoke to find her self on top of Taylor. "Oh my…" she said softly, her cheeks blushing the same color as Taylor's when he met her on the outskirts. She got up quietly and walked out the door, not remembering anything that happened the night before.

_Three hours later_

Taylor was walking to the fields where he had unlocked Wolfsaeiga's power.

He arrived to find the ground exactly the way it was before his attack. Taylor was amazed to see this. He heard a twig crack behind him and he whirled around drawing the sword from the sheath on his back. Wolf was there, sword in hand. _"Are you read-" _Wolf didn't get to finish his sentence as Taylor jumped ten feet in the air and brought the sword down to his. "WHOA, I didn't know I could do that…" Taylor thought as green sparks erupted from the contact of the swords. Taylor flipped backwards in the air and landed firmly on the ground. Wolf charged at him and Taylor began his defense. They continued to fight all through the morning and after noon. They didn't stop for water, food, rest, or anything. Blow after blow of the swords was matched with green sparks flying from each one. There faces were expressionless as they continued to fight all through the village. The people watched in awe as they fought through the streets around people. They were in the meadow now, 50 feet apart from each other. Taylor thought now might be a good time to SAFETLY try again. "WOLFSAEIGA!!!" He roared as the blade turned back into its scimitar form. The blade was engulfed in blue flames. At the same time they both jumped and flew towards each other, battle cries screaming from both of them. Taylor roared "MURA-RAE-KAZNA" the sword flames grew blue again as there blades met, causing a massive ball of flame to swirl around them. The ball became a massive explosion as the meadow erupted in blue flames. The flames were quickly doused thought by the sudden rain that had appeared. Wolf and Taylor were thrown back fifty feet to there original starting positions. Wolf said tiredly "_You are ready Taylor, good work"_ Wolf sheathed his sword and walked away. Taylor wondered how he was going to get his back in the sheath. He rested the point of the sword on the opening of the sheath. The blade changed back and slipped perfectly back in its restful position. Taylor returned to the village and ducked his head in a bucket of cold water. He took his head out and looked up to see Kacie watching him. "Hi, um…your belly looks hurt" she said. Taylor looked down, there was a stain of red on his right side. Taylor looked back up at her as she smiled and said "hold still"

_Ten minutes after the end of Wolf and Taylor's fight_

Chapter 14: battle of the crimson fire meadow

Sanger rallied his men onto there horses and prepared them for battle. "Remember the wolf and the boy are your targets, KILL ALL WHO GET IN YOUR WAY!" he roared. The men whooped and hollered at him in agreement. They rode off towards the village, prepared to shed blood.

Wolf was resting on a bench in the village square. His eyes shot open as he lifted his head toward the woods. He screamed for Taylor _"TAYLOR, COME NOW, BRING YOUR SWORD!" _Fifty feet away Taylor heard the message in his mind and told Kacie "thank you again for your kindness" and he ran off leaving Kacie to blush at his words. Taylor ran beside Wolf, who was in his normal clothes sword in hand. "_Come" _he said. Taylor asked in his mind if now was the time to fight. Wolf nodded and continued walking. They reached the meadow. Taylor had run quickly back to his hut to retrieve his sword and was now holding it tightly in his hands. After waiting half an hour, sixty men erupted from the forest and charged at the two of them. Taylor and Wolf raised their swords and ran towards there enemy. Battle cries erupted from both of them as they collided. Taylor jumped in the middle of ten and swung his sword around killing them all. Wolf had already stabbed and decapitated twenty five if them, which left twenty five more left to fight. Taylor and Wolf quickly cut down the remainder, leaving Sanger standing before them. "Ahhhhh, a pleasure to meet you two, Lord Wolf and Lord Taylor, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He roared with evil laughter. Taylor charged him and there blades met quickly. Taylor whirled around and caught blades again. And so they continued to fight, blades meeting wherever they tried to strike. The battle progressed for five hours, coming to no end. Taylor jumped suddenly sixty feet in the air and screamed with all his might "WOLFSAEIGA!!!!" The sunlight hit the blade as it changed into its scimitar form. Sanger was shocked to see this, but was terrified when he saw evil in Taylor's heart erupt. Taylor roared the power of his sword to full strength "MURA-RAE-KAZNA!!" The sword, now engulfed in blue was now plummeting with Taylor, back down to earth. Before they hit Taylor screamed "BURN WITH FLAME, SWORD OF CRIMSON EMBERS LIGHT!!!" The flames on the blade turned crimson red as the sword met the ground, causing something similar to an atomic explosion, but not as destructive. The entire meadow was erupted in flames seventy feet high as Taylor and Wolf were thrown from the field Taylor crashed through the roof of his hut and smashed into the rock pool, cutting his back on a rock. Wolf had falling into a well and hit the bottom with a big SPLASH. The same eerie rain came back as the meadow was washed of Wolfsaeiga's flames and the place where Sanger once stood was nothing but riddled ash and flame.

Chapter 15: Moonlight walk

_Five hours after Sanger was destroyed._

Taylor was in pain, his whole body burned with a fever, he could barely move, he saw he was on a long wooden table, his shirt off but his pants still on. He looked to see Kacie's back to him. For reason Taylor was always getting hurt. She looked like she was mixing something. He sat up and stepped off of the table and stood there watching her. There were bandages wrapped around his chest and back, and there was one around his forehead, giving him some sort of a head band, his entire right arm was wrapped up too. She turned around and squeaked with surprise as she saw him standing close too her. "Hi" Taylor said wearily. She said hi back and continued to stare. Then without morning she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He thought since she started it he ought to do the same, so he put his arms around her, and they just stood there until she removed herself from him and asked "How are you feeling?" Taylor responded "Not bad, I could use a walk though" She nagged him about his condition but said he looked well enough to walk. So they both went outside and walked trough the village. The streets were empty, no people, and just a few small, stone fires. He asked Kacie how Wolf was doing. She told him that Wolf had recovered completely and was sleeping in his hut. They walked out of the village and to a small lake that Taylor didn't even know was there. The lake was clear as crystals, and was shining because of the full moon's light. Taylor sat down on the wet grass and stared out across the lake. Kacie sat beside him and asked "So what happens now…where will you go?" Taylor turned to her and said "I don't know, I have to wait and see what Wolf says" They sat there for an hour talking and then got up and left back towards the village. They arrived back at Kacie's hut. Taylor face her and said "Good night". Kacie said good night back and she went inside. Taylor returned to his own hut and collapsed on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

Dragon had been thinking for hours how he was going to get that boy alone so he could kill him quickly. He had just killed the messenger who told him Sanger had been destroyed. He had also heard of a girl the boy's age hanging around him. He suddenly thought of a cunning plan, and told two messengers to send two letters, one to the boy and one to the girl. He smiled at his own evil thoughts, as mean words were etched on paper, and sent to the village.

Chapter 15: Alone with your life hanging by a thread

Taylor and Kacie got up at the same time, each of them in there own separate huts. They found a letter on each table and opened it, reading its contents. They become horribly furious as they each marched out the door toward each other. Kacie got to him first and slapped him hard across the face. Taylor's face grew red, but his expression didn't change, he was pissed. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT" She screamed at him. "I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION ABOUT THIS" He held the letter up to her. She grabbed the letter and read it "DON'T BE STUPID, I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!" Taylor yelled back "WELL I DIDN'T WRITE THAT" Kacie scoffed and roared "YOU THINK I HAVENT NOTICED TAYLOR, WOLF TOLD ME HOW YOU FELT ABOUT ME AND WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT FIRE MANY YEARS AGO, I NOTICE EVERY TIME I GET NEAR YOU, YOU DECIDE TO STOP BREATHING AND BE STILL, AS IF IM SOME SORT OF POISON TO YOU" Taylor was emotionally slapped that time and became upset "UGH, IDIOT! THAT'S NOT THE REASON AT ALL, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN" Kacie interrupted him "I DON'T HAVE TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR LIES YOU ASS!" and she turned and stormed off. Taylor scoffed and turned and walked towards the woods. He entered them and walked to a clearing about six-hundred feet inside. He sat and thought about what had just happen, and why he was getting hurt emotionally and physically a lot of the time which was exactly what Kacie was thinking while bathing in her rock pool. Taylor thought about her calling him an idiotic donkey until he saw a man come forward. Taylor jumped and yelled "WHO ARE YOU" The man stopped, he lifted his head and brushed away his brown hair, revealing his blood red eyes. Taylor became paralyzed with fear. He carried a blue sword at his side, a normal one in his hand, and had a charcoal black cape billowing in the wind. "_Why hello there" _he said. Taylor's body went ice cold at the sound in his voice, menacing, evil, twisted, and ancient. "What do you want, and what's you're name?" Taylor asked. The man smiled and said "_my name is Dragon, and I want to end your life"_ Taylor didn't have time to breathe or blink as the man sped at him faster then lighting and plunged his sword deep into Taylor's stomach. Taylor choked blood out of his mouth and looked down at his stomach, his vision blurred as he fell, the sword still through him, down to the ground. If he had been struck by the blue sword, he would have been wiped off the face of the planet. Dragon looked down at him as blood soaked the ground. He turned and left Taylor there on the ground for dead, smiling all the way back to his fortress. Taylor continued to lay there, sword through him, as the life started to slip away from him. He reached into his mind to try to find help as he said weakly "help…blood…woods…clearing…can't hold on…hurry." His vision left him as he went out cold.

_At the village in Wolf's hut- during the same time the sword entered the stomach of Taylor_

_"KACIE, you have been very foolish today, you should have known that he wouldn't of said it like that" _Kacie had her face in her hands and was wondering how on earth she was ever going to explain to him that she didn't write it. _"do you know where he is now" _Kacie choked out a sob and said "SOB, no…I haven't seen him since then" Wolf nodded and looked at her and said "_Well, we have to fi-" _Wolf and Kacie jerked there heads towards the woods. "Oh no" Kacie said. Kacie climbed on Wolf's dog like back and they sped off towards the woods. They arrived at the spot where Taylor was laying, a sword though him, and a pool of blood that had come out of his stomach. Kacie screamed at the sight and wolf picked him up with his teeth and said "_HANG ON" _they made there way quickly back to the village, As Taylor's life continued to hang by a thread, his life, slowly slipping away.

Short Chapter 15 ½: Dead or Alive?

Taylor was dying, he didn't want to go this way but he was. His eyes opened to see people running around him, treating his wound. The sword had been removed which caused more blood. He heard Kacie shout "LEAVE HIM, I'LL FINISH IT!" the people ran out of the door. Taylor coughed blood. Kacie poured a blood red liquid into his stomach. Taylor felt no pain as she gently poured its contents into the open wound. She then put her arm around him picked his head up with her hand and kissed his forehead. She put him back down and walked out the door, closing it behind her. For the next few hours, Taylor's vision came back to him, he felt life again, and he fell asleep.

Chapter 16: Wolf blood

Kacie was worried sick about Taylor. Wolf was walking beside her in dog form. "_You understand the dangers involved with this yes?"_ He asked. Kacie nodded and replied "I'm pretty good with a bow, but not so much with a sword. Wolf thought about it and said "_You are going to have to tell him, you know?"_ Kacie sighed and shook her slightly for yes.

Taylor awoke to find his stomach hurting, feeling hungry. He got up and felt something odd in himself. He looked out the window, and tried to see outside. He stretched his vision, and he became scared. He saw the remains of Sanger's camp. "That's impossible" Taylor said softly. "That's two miles away." Taylor's eyesight had improved. Taylor took a deep breath but quickly coughed at the horrifying strong smell of blood in the room. He stepped out side to find that he somehow changed. He could hear the forest, everything inside it. His reflexes felt quicker, his muscles stronger, and his mind grew more and keener in his telepathy with Wolf. Before he had to listen close for the messages, but now it felt as if he could listen to his thoughts, and feel as if he was actually talking to the person face too face. Taylor walked through the village. People stopped to stare at him. He yawned and everyone gasped in fear of him. Taylor was confused until he felt his teeth. Four of them were slightly pointed. "Oh my sweet heavens what's happened to me" Taylor said quietly. His blond hair had grown darker, and longer, and his eyes had almost become the same forest green color as Wolf's. Taylor looked at himself. "That liquid she poured in my stomach…oh dear." Taylor thought. He found Kacie and Wolf talking in the square. As he entered it, people stopped and gasped, even pointed at him. Wolf and Kacie turned there head to see him. Tears came to her eyes as she ran full speed into him with a bear hug, knocking him into the dirt. "OOF!" Taylor grunted as his back hit the ground. "Did I miss something?" Taylor asked. _"Taylor, we need to talk" _Wolf said in his mind. The message was clear, and that's what scared him. Kacie and Taylor got up and they both followed Wolf to his hut. _"Kacie I need to talk to him alone"_ Kacie nodded, then bowed, and walked away. _"So, having fun with your new abilities?" _Wolf asked. Taylor asked Wolf "What in gods name did she pour into me?" Wolf walked to him, his snout close to his nose, his eyes boring into his. _"Wolf blood"_ Taylor gaped at him, his pointed teeth showing.

Dragon was furious yet again. "_I PUT A SWORD TRHOUGH HIM AND HE DOESN'T DIE???" _He roared. The plan was working well. He realized his flaw. "_Humph, telepathy"_ Dragon continued to sit on his throne, wondering how he was going to stop them from reaching Dark Wolf. "Sir" a man had appeared before his side. "_What is it Chowlon?" _Chowlon responded "Sir we have pushed back the Dark Wolf forces to the Belgona trenches, but we won't be able to hold them for long. Dragon thought a moment and said "_I don't really care, what I want you to do is take five-hundred men, and make sure that boy doesn't reach Dark Wolf, UNDERSTAND???" _The man bowed and said "yes my lord, it shall be done"

Chapter 17: Dark Wolf

"WHAT?" Taylor roared. Kacie had just told him that she was going along with him and Wolf to Dark Wolf. "TIME OUT, Dark Wolf?" Taylor asked. Kacie looked at him as if he had been knocked on the head with something. "Well of course, hasn't Wolf told you yet?" Taylor shook his head and walked towards Wolf's hut.

_Ten minutes later _

"So we will be safe there?" Taylor asked him. Wolf lifted his dog head up and said _"No, I didn't say that, I said we will be better off with them then here in the open…you see, Strike Force and Dark Wolf are two groups at WAR, if we side with the ones who don't want to kill us, we should be ok."_ Taylor thought about this. "Why are they at war?" Wolf stared at Wolfsaeiga. _"Wolf fever, they want to use it"_ Taylor gaped and said "But doesn't it cause someone to become fully evil and a danger to everything?" Wolf nodded and told him to pack his things. _"We are leaving tomorrow"_ Taylor stood up, but before he turned to leave, he told Wolf "I'm uncomfortable taking her with us, it puts her in great danger" Wolf responded "_She's a healer and a bow user, she knows how to handle herself, just relax"_ Taylor was still worried for her safety, but walked outside and proceeded to his hut. As he entered he slipped on his newly washed jeans, then his white silk shirt. He packed all of his things into his bag and took Wolfsaeiga from the table. He held it, knowing deep inside the blade somewhere, that the WOLFFEVER was waiting to strike. Taylor put the sheath on his back and tied the string on his chest; he picked up his pack, but then he put it back down. "I don't need all this weight" he said aloud, he pulled out his bow and placed it on his back, the pistol resting in a holster, and the quiver with sixty four swan-feather-fletched arrows was on his back. Taylor would decide to leave his pack here, for remembrance to return. He took a deep breath, and stepped outside to find Wolf in human form waiting for him. "_Ready?" _he asked. Taylor nodded and saw Kacie running up to them she was wearing a brown, loose silk shirt, and black jeans. Her hair was back in a ponytail. On her back was a bow and quiver holding at least seventy five arrows. They stood there for a moment before Wolf announced that it was time, and they proceeded out of the village and back into the woods.

Chapter 18: "GOUKATANUYA!!!!" –Tornado of Crimson Hell

Taylor, Wolf, and Kacie were having lunch at 12:00. Taylor was getting used to his new senses. He was intoned with nature, able to hear the slightest sound. He was scared at himself, accidentally making his gums bleed because of one of the four pointed teeth he had, the rest were completely normal and fine. His hair grew six inches, turning almost black, but still blond at the same time. His eye color changed a little bit back to normal which was light green. They finished lunch without a word, and continued into the forest, unaware of the ambush one-hundred feet ahead.

Chowlon continued to wait, knowing that the Wolf would be coming soon. Behind him were about six-hundred men, all ready for war. Chowlon was a tall man, light blond hair, but his eyes were black, making him look possessed. He smelled their scent and drew his sword. He yelled back at the other men "THE BOY IS MINE, I LEAVE YOU ALL TO DEAL WITH THE WOLF" the men stayed silent at his command. He saw a faint outline of someone coming out of the woods

"Um, do you think they're Dark Wolf?" Kacie asked anxiously. Taylor was calm, he looked out among all of them, seeing there faces. The one that caught his eye was a single man out front sword raised in the air. _"Taylor, are you ready?"_ Wolf asked, but Taylor had already pulled out Wolfsaeiga and was running out of the woods into the clearing. "HE'S INSANE!" Kacie screamed. Wolf drew his sword and ran ahead as well, while Kacie pulled her bow off of her back, nocked, and arrow and released it into the mass of men that were now charging to meet them. Taylor roared "WOLFSAEIGA!!!" The sword changed to the pure green scimitar as Taylor jumped in the air and raised his sword in the air, preparing to strike. Taylor's heart stopped for five seconds. He could smell the blood inside them. He brought the blade down on to them screaming "MURA-RAE-KAZNA!!!" The blade engulfed in blue hit the ground, causing a massive shockwave to riddle everyone around him into pieces and flame. Two-hundred and forty seven died with that attack. Blood flew everywhere. A clump of hit splashed Taylor in the face. His body suddenly went ice cold, the smell of the blood made his head roar with fury. The white in his eyes turned blood red, and his soft green eyes turned dark, dark green, darker then Wolf's. His fangs grew a little bit larger, his hair turned black, and his mouth was opened releasing a scream of rage that shook the entire field. He was on his knees. His face toward the ground. Purple smoke was rising off of his body; his white shirt was soaked in blood. He stood up and faced the men, who had stopped to see him "change". He raised his sword in the air and smiled evilly, he swung his sword in a circle around in the air, faster, and faster. Wolf gasped and changed into the large wolf that carried Taylor to the village. "_KACIE HOP ON NOW AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_ Kacie did as she was told, took one look at Taylor swinging his Green scimitar through the air, and then turned around and buried her face in Wolf's fur, crying. Wolf immediately bolted through the trees on the other side of the clearing. He looked back to see the final strike. Taylor was now laughing so, EVIL like, his blade was now spinning very fast, in the middle of the circle a ball of crimson fire formed and was growing bigger and bigger. Taylor's red and green eyes started to glow as he laughed harder, more menacing then before. The crimson ball was now enormous, and the blade was spinning even faster. Lighting and rain, as well as a strong, heavy wind began to tear into the field. A streak of lightning hit the blade of Wolfsaeiga as Taylor roared at the top of his lungs "GOUKATANNUYA!!!!" And brought the blade smashing to the ground. The crimson ball had become a swirling tornado of flame and lighting and was becoming the size of ten foot ball fields long and wide. The tornado engulfed them all in flame, destroying the clearing and much of the surrounding forest, and then Taylor pointed the sword in the direction of Wolf and Kacie, who were still taking flight ten miles away. The sky flashed pure white and as the cyclone of fiery death began to tower as high as the empire state building, eating its way through everything it touched. The tornado shot through the forest just as fast as Wolf did. The sky was now a horrid red as it continued to get closer. Wolf continued screaming "_DON'T LOOK BACK, DON'T LOOK BACK!"_ Kacie was crying so hard now, feeling the heat of the cyclone on her cheek. The fiery tornado suddenly stopped in its tracks and grew small. It became roughly the size of bowling ball. The ball flashed green, and then imploded, releasing a massive shockwave in all directions. Wolf continued to run and run and run, feeling the flames stinging the fur, until he ran into twenty men, each with the Dark Wolf insignia etched into there black armor.

Short Chapter 18 and ½: HORORR

The clearing where The Tornado of Crimson Hell was released was now nothing more then a fiery crater, ashes and smoke riddled the field. The only person alive (and sill intact) was Taylor, who had turned back to his normal self, the white in his eyes returning, the green becoming lighter, thick blue bands had shot out from Wolfsaeiga when the evil touched him. They had completely wrapped his right arm. They retracted and snaked back into the sword which had returned to its normal state. His shirt was ravaged and ripped to pieces; his jeans had two large holes in them. His whole body had cuts on them, causing him to bleed a lot. His eyes were squinting in pain, his mouth opened slightly; his hair (which turned dark blond again) was now covering half of his face. He was out cold, not knowing the horror he had just unleashed onto his friends.

Chapter 19: "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Wolf and Kacie were lucky enough to seek shelter behind Dark Wolf's towering, purple shield, which was now being hit by the shockwave that was caused by the implosion of the tornado. A few robed men were chanting something, powering the shield. The entire outside of the massive wall was fire, pure fire. Kacie gaped in horror at what Taylor had done. The men that rescued them were tall and muscular, swords at there sides, capes flapping in the wind, there horses looking strong, and their voices so welcoming. "Welcome to the lands of Dark Wolf friends" one of the men said behind his helmet. Kacie assumed he was the leader of the group. "I would have welcomed you with opened arms, but seeing as you just escaped a great wall of flame, I question myself of what action I should take," Wolf looked up at him and replied "_All we need is shelter and a bed for the girl." _The man nodded and told him to follow. "We are going back to the castle, there is sure to be safeness for you there" he said and they started the long walk to the edge of the woods. Wolf was just about as tall as the horse, looking over he saw its thoughts. The black horse was willing to follow any and all orders to the end, even if it meant his life. Wolf said nothing for thirty minutes. The man who spoke too them earlier spoke again asking "And what brings you to this part of the woods strangers?" Kacie was asleep, leaving Wolf to answer "_We have come seeking shelter from the evil Strike Force"_ The man nodded and said "A very good choice, we are practically the only ones safe from them these days" The man and Wolf talked all through the forest about politics, things happening, battles against Strike Force. The talking continued until they reached the edge of the woods where Wolf looked up to see an enormous castle sitting up on the hill. A very large field in front of it gave the castle a good lookout point for enemies. Seventeen towers and large walls made up the massive building. Wolf remained expressionless as he continued to look up at the large structure.

The men made there way to the barbican which opened, along with the drawbridge and portcullis. When they got inside, they entered a large courtyard that was packed people, a fountain, and a festival. The courtyard became silent as people looked up and stared in fright and awe at Wolf. A few children wanted to go up and touch them, but there parents grasped them tightly, not wanting Wolf to eat them if they approached. They got to the keep where they met a tall man with a white beard and an assortment of blue armor. He greeted Wolf "Hello there, my name is General Fox Serrano, welcome to Dark Wolf." Wolf bowed in return saying "_My name is Wolf, it's an honor to meet you sir." _General Fox laughed and said "We had a scout ride forward to announce your arrival, which means we have a room for three ready for you and the girl, sorry for the extra space but it was the only thing we got". Wolf's mind stung at the remembrance of Taylor and how he tried to kill him and Kacie. Wolf nodded in thanks and walked inside the large door marked "living quarters"

_Six hours later_

Kacie moaned. She was very tired from the ride Wolf had given her, escaping the fury Taylor had…she gasped, bolted upright and yelled "TAYLOR?!?!?!?" She looked around, saw he wasn't there, then buried her head in her hands and started crying. Wolf walked in as a human and put down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her, saying _"there there, it will be alright Kacie, we are safe._ Kacie sobbed even harder "BUT IS HE SAFE!?!" She cried even harder. Wolf sat next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. Wolf thought to himself "_gods, where is he?" _The alarm bell rang. BONG! BONG! BONG! Wolf jumped up _"Stay here Kacie!"_ She nodded and watched him run out the door, his sword and sheath at his side. He ran outside to the ramparts, to the bell sitting behind the battlements. "_What's HAPPINING!?" _Wolf demanded. The guard told him someone was approaching. Wolf looked over the side of the castle, across the fields to see a lone figure, tattered and covered in blood, walking sluggishly towards the gates. Wolf gasped, but Kacie gasped even harder. She disobeyed Wolf to come out side to see what was happening. The gates opened and Wolf roared "_CLOSE THEM YOU FOOL, HE HAS THE POWER TO KILL US ALL!" _The man shouted across the courtyard to him "BUT SIR, A GIRL HAS JUST RUN OUT OF THE GATE, WHAT DO WE DO!?!"

Wolf looked in horror as Kacie ran out onto the field. Taylor walked ever so slowly; his entire body was dripping in blood, his eyes half way opened. Taylor saw her running to him, and that's when he shouted "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Kacie stopped in her tracks, horrified. Taylor fell on his knees "stay….away…from…me" he fell over onto the ground. Kacie ran up to, him picked him up, and held him in her arms, sobbing loudly as a few horsemen arrived to take him back up to the castle and mend his wounds.

Chapter 20: "_It's time to meet this boy again"_

Dragon looked out the window of his throne room, watching his five thousand men preparing for the great battle at hand. His armor was latched on tightly to his body, his blue sword resting at his left side, his blood red eyes scanning the courtyard. He pointed at a man fitted with black armor and asked "_Is everything ready Showshia?" _The man known as Showshia bowed and said "We are ready for your command my lord" Dragon turned his head to meet his eyes "_March"_ he said icily. Showshia bowed again and walked out of the throne room door. Dragon flapped his cape out from underneath his feet and proceeded out the door to the massive stables, which kept his horse in a confined space, making it want to run full speed away from its cage and into the forest. He took his horse out and mounted it, riding it outside to the barracks area where he met his men, all eagerly waiting for his command to march. Showshia and his horse arrived at his side and roared "MARCH!" the men roared with approval, and started to walk out of the gate. Showshia turned to him and said "You are just using the men as bait?" Dragon nodded and said "_Yes, it's time to meet this boy again Showshia, and this time, I intend to end his life by sharpening my blue Resugeo sword on his neck._" And without another word, he kicked his horse's side and galloped out of the gate

Kacie looked over Taylor carefully, scared to touch him, but determined enough to make his wounds disappear. She looked at his eyes, afraid to see the horrid blood red and the deep green in them again. She wrapped his chest in bandages, and flicked a small needle filled with a special juice to eliminate pain. She put in his arm started to inject into his system. Taylor's eyes were no longer squinting, she gave a sigh of relieve and started to look at his arm. It looked as if something wrapped around his arm and cut off the circulation or something. He remembered the Wolfsaeiga being swung around in the air, and then she remembered his arm, the blue bands around it. She was confused as to what it was, but put it at the back of her mind as she checked for broken bones. She scanned his body, finding no bones broken, then she put her head on his chest to check his heart beat. She closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing, deep and calm. She concluded that everything was alright now, and she walked out the door. Wolf met her three steps after she walked out and asked "_His he awake?" _Kacie shook her head and then asked why. Wolf's eyes grew serious _"We have a problem"_

Chapter 21: on top of the ramparts.

Taylor's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, sweating. He was scared to move, scared he might kill everyone around him, which is exactly what he did in that clearing. He looked at his chest, which was bandaged. Then he smelled the room with his new wolf like scent tracker. He smelled blood, chemicals, and Kacie's scent on his chest, some flowers. Taylor smelled his chest again. Sure enough, it smelled like her. Taylor scowled and remembered the letters. He hopped off a stone table. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He jumped as Wolf walked in the door and asked "_how are you feeling?"_ Taylor shrugged then saw the Wolfsaeiga resting against the wall. Taylor shuddered and took a step back away from it. "_You are going to have to hold it again fighting Dragon and his army" _Taylor's jaw dropped. "They are coming?" he asked. He didn't want to hold that killing machine again. "_Just don't say it's name, and it will stay the same" _Wolf told him. Wolf beckoned him to come. Taylor grabbed the sword and proceeded outside. He found himself in a massive courtyard, a fountain in the center. "Where am-" _"Dark Wolf" _Wolf said, cutting him off. Taylor looked around. Stone walls surrounded him. _"It's time to get your armor on"_ Wolf said. "Armor?" Taylor asked. Wolf nodded and said "_of course, you think your going into the battle with no protection?" _Taylor said nothing as he led him to the armory, where he was outfitted with green armor that matched the blade of Wolfsaeiga. He put on a helm, greaves, bracers, chain mail, a breast plate, chain mail gloves, and leggings. He looked in the mirror at his appearance. Satisfied, he removed the armor and had it stored in a small trunk, which two people carried to the room. "So, he is really coming?" Taylor asked. Wolf nodded and said "_ You better find Kacie and apologize, she's going to be one of the archers fighting" _Taylor was confused. "What do you mean apologize?" Wolf grew angry "_YOU ALMOST KILLED HER IF YOU HAVENT REMEMBERED, AND ABOUT THAT LETTER YOU DIDN'T WRITE" _Taylor remembered the blood hitting his face on the field, but he blacked out, not remembering what had occurred. As for the letters, he would bring that up later. Taylor asked him where she was. "_She's on the ramparts near the warning bell" _Taylor nodded then proceeded across the courtyard and up the steps. He walked under the moon, along the wall, scanning for Kacie. He stopped when she saw her arms wrapped around herself for warmth and her eyes staring out into the cold night. He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She turned her head slowly and saw him standing there, hugging her so she put her arms around him and they stood there, waiting for the warning bell to sound, waiting for Dragon's army to penetrate the edge of the woods and come charging towards the battle of the Dragon's tooth and the Wolf's claw.

_**Chapter 22:**_

**The Grand Battle of the Dragon's tooth and the Wolf's claw**

Taylor and Kacie continued holding each other for the next two hours. Neither one of them saying a word, as they were enjoying what might be the last few moments that they would ever spend with each other again. The bell sounded, Taylor took his arms from around Kacie and walked off. Kacie strung her bow, pulled an arrow out and nocked it.

Taylor returned to his room to strap on his armor, fasten Wolfsaeiga on his back, and joined Wolf (who was wearing dark blue armor) by the gate. "So this is it?" Taylor asked from under his helm. "_Indeed it is Taylor, the army of Dark Wolf will be behind us, and we will be in front, ill take out his general, named Showshia, and you will fight.."_ Taylor finished his sentence "The Dragon" Wolf nodded and he and Taylor walked out of the gate to face there enemies. Taylor saw Dragon's army swarm across the battlefields. Showshia had already signaled the attack, for the army was charging towards the castle. A man leaning over the battlements yelled at Wolf "YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIS ARMY BACK LONG ENOUGH FOR OUR MEN TO GET OUTSIDE!" Wolf nodded drew his sword, looked at Taylor (who had started to empty pistol rounds at the enemy) and charged at them. Taylor reloaded and ran at the mass of men, pistol firing, and his sword hand gripping the hilt of Wolfsaeiga. Taylor ran out of ammo striking down ten of the enemy, and pulled his sword out, roaring a battle cry "MAY THE WOLF'S CLAWS PREVAIL THIS DAY!" Wolf and Taylor collided with them, sending fifty flying around in every direction. Taylor cut down man after man, while searching for Dragon. Dark Wolf's army had collided with the same amount of force Taylor and Wolf did. The men started to overwhelm him. Wolf seemed to be having no problem. Taylor looked at his blade, knowing it was a bad idea, and roared "WOLFSAEIGA!!!" the sword grew out to it's twelve feet long, scimitar form. Taylor then jumped into the mass of the army screaming "MURA-RAE-KAZNA!!" the blade was engulfed with blue flame and blood as the blue shockwave rent most of the men around him in a twenty seven foot radius into pieces. He tore through them by the dozens, until his blade was struck by a pure, dark blue one. "_My my, you have been practicing" _Said the ice cold voice of Dragon, his eyes glowing red. _"LETS SEE WHAT YOUR MADE OF!!" _Dragon roared as he broke the sword lock and slashed at Taylor's stomach, attempting to spill out his intestines. Taylor quickly blocked the blow, and attacked him a few times before defending against the hard blows of the muscular, strong Dragon. _"GIVE UP BOY, IT'S USELESS AGAINST ME!" _

Kacie let her arrow fly from her bow, quickly releasing two more after it. Arrow after arrow was sent out into the fields. She stopped for a few minutes to see Dark Wolf's army already charging into the battle that Wolf and Taylor were already fighting desperately. She scanned the field for them, and found Wolf plunging his sword into what looked like a general. She continued firing. For two hours the battle raged. But everyone suddenly stopped. They all put there swords down to listen to the ringing and clashing of Dragon and Taylor's blades crossing. Dragon's army saw that the battle was hopeless, seeing as Wolf was mopping up most of them, and started to run from the fields. Dragon didn't care; they were only a tool to get to the boy. Dragon kicked Taylor's shin and flipped backwards in the air while pointing his hand at Taylor and roaring "_DRAGNAFERNO!!!!"_ A massive bolt of flame shot out of his hand and towards Taylor, who had just jumped into the air, barely missing the incinerating blast. Dragon landed but jumped back up again to cut Taylor in two in mid-air. Taylor and Dragon roared there battle cries as they were five feet from each other. Taylor took the opening of seeing Dragon not being able to lift his sword up in time, and plunged his sword deep into Dragon screaming "BURN WITH FLAME, SWORD OF CRIMSON EMBERS LIGHT!!!!" Wolfsaeiga roared with crimson flames as it made its way deeper into Dragon's chest, feeding on his shocked look. A large ball of flame wrapped around them both, and erupted in fury. Dragon and Taylor plummeted to the ground. Dragon was on fire, where as Taylor had already began to stand up. Dragon saw someone's helm, filled with blood, near the fallen body of a solider. He took his chance and threw it at Taylor screaming "_IF I GO DOWN, I'M MAKING SURE YOU TAKE THEM ALL WITH ME!!!"_ And the blood hit Taylor's face, causing him to fall to is knees screaming, as the blue bands once again came out of Wolfsaeiga, and wrapped tightly around Taylor's arm. The same blood thirsty feeling entered his mind, as Dragon's body turned to ash.

CHAPTER 23: STOPPING THE FEVER!

Taylor's body shook allover, his fangs grew with his hair as he screamed in pain, his body burning allover, the blue bands tightening all up his arm. His Armor fell from his body, revealing his white silk shirt, and black jeans. He held his head and shook it as his eyes turned the same dark green, and the white in his eyes crimson red. Taylor was still transforming while Kacie was running at full speed to him. Wolf gaped in horror knowing that nothing would be able to shield him or the others from the Tornado of Crimson Hell. Kacie ran in front of Taylor and knelt down in front of him hugging him hard screaming "PLEASE DON'T CHANGE, OH GOD, PLEASE, FIGHT IT, YOU MUST FIGHT IT!" her eyes were screaming in pain and tears as Taylor's claws dug into her hips. He was roaring at the top of his lungs. Kacie looked up at him through streaming eyes, still hugging him, she put her hand behind his neck and brought his head to hers, and closed her lips down on his. Taylor had the sword raised preparing to unleash the attack, the lightning already striking the ground, the same ball of red spinning in the air, his eyes wide with fury as they started to glow. Kacie continued to kiss him, hoping he wouldn't fall to the Wolf Fever. Taylor stopped shaking as his shoulders grew less tense, and the bands on Taylor's arm loosened suddenly, allowing his sword to collapse to the ground, his hair and teeth growing back to there original state, and the red in his eyes drained from his, but the green still stayed. Kacie removed her lips from his and sat there hugging him. Taylor blinked. He felt like he had just woken up from sleeping. He remembered getting hit in the face with the helmet, and all that blood. Then he gasped, hoping not to be sitting in another graveyard crater. He looked around to see himself laying still on the battlefields , looking at Dragon's ashes. He saw Wolf standing there, watching him. He then looked down to see Kacie hugging him hard, her head pressed tightly to her chest. Taylor gave a deep sigh of relief to learn she was okay, and he placed his arms around her, and they laid there, holding each other, as the rest of the men, even Wolf, returning to the castle, leaving them both there to hug each other.

Chapter 24: Explanation under the cherry blossoms

_Two days after Taylor destroyed Dragon_

Taylor walked into the court yard thinking to myself "Ok, I'm going to apologize, hug, then hang out, I wonder if I'll get to kiss her too, BAH, that will never happen to me, I'm to much of a tramp" Taylor didn't realize she kissed him on two occasions. One in the village to ease his pain, and another to stop the Wolf Fever from claiming him. He had no memory what so ever about it. Wolf told him that Kacie was sitting by a well under a cherry blossom tree that was by the eastern castle wall. Taylor walked out of the gate to see the field clean of bodies, but not of the blood. He learned what caused the Wolf Fever, it was blood, when he smelled it up close, or if it was smeared on his face, his terror was unleashed. He walked around the edge of the castle. He saw two beautiful things the moment he turned. The cherry blossom tree in full bloom, and Kacie staring off into space under it. Taylor blushed as he walked up the small hill to her. Kacie picked up a rock and threw it into the well, which splashed as it hit the bottom. Kacie looked up to see him coming and stood up to greet him. "Do you remember what happened when the Wolf Fever was claiming you?" she asked. Taylor shook his head and spoke, "Listen, about that letter, I know I didn't write it but I wanted to say sorry anyway, I don't think you are worthless or any of that crap. Hers eyes glinted with tears. "You mean it?" she asked. Taylor nodded and said "If it wasn't for you, I would still have puncture wounds on me, not to mention I would be dead. She started to cry happily, "You really, really mean it?" she asked. Taylor sighed and said "Of course I do, I also think your quite pretty, so will you stop crying and come back to the cas-" Taylor was interrupted by Kacie jumping on him and hugging him all the way down to the ground like she did in the village. Taylor was caught off guard by her sudden attack, and decided to put his arms around her. He didn't think about kissing her, afraid it would ruin the moment, so all he did was stare up at the cherry blossoms and then closed his eyes. But his eyes shot open and his breathing stopped when he felt her lips on the side of his neck. "Hold on, did she just kiss me on my NECK!?" he thought, becoming dizzy. She kissed him again on his neck and then on his cheek, and finally on his lips. Taylor just laid there, arms around her, dazed, thinking "well since she started it…" he kissed her back. A small breeze came through, causing a few blossoms to fall on top of them. They continued to kiss each other, savoring the moment of peace that came at last. Wolf was peering over the wall. He saw them, shook his head and laughed, then jumped down into the courtyard and ran into the kitchen. After all that he and Kacie and Taylor had been through, it was about time Wolf got something decent to eat.

Taylor and Kacie stopped for a minute to smile at each other before Taylor put his lips back on hers and they continued again. Taylor finally felt at peace, as he continued kissing Kacie under the cherry blossoms that glowed bright under the evening sunset.

Wolf spoke in his mind "_If you would like, I can take you back to your home in the suburbs" _Taylor spoke to him as Kacie began kissing his neck again saying "No thanks Wolf, I think I'm going to enjoy this heaven with her a little while longer" He was at peace, and he wanted to forever stay that way with Kacie, for now and always, he would love her, and continue his dangerous fighting days, with the Fever tucking at his mind, but the thought of her would be with him always in his heart. _**END!!!!**_

_**END OF BOOK ONE OF THE MOON TRILOGY**_

_**YOU BETTER HAVE ENOUGH PATIENCE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE**_

_**HERE IS A SMALL PIECE FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE TRIOLGY.**_

…… Taylor knew he couldn't defeat the massive dragon alone, he needed a little, push, but didn't know how to get it. The dragon took no time in tearing it's claws through his shoulder, blood hitting his face. He smelled the blood, his body went rigid, and his eyes grew blood red, he couldn't control the massive evil surging within him as the Wolf Fever claimed his mind once again…

62


End file.
